The present invention relates to the field of electric lamps, and more particularly to candle-shaped lamps.
Specialized electric lamps may be designed to look like wax candles. Such lamps are used in the home as decorative elements and are often placed on windowsills for display.
In accordance with a principal feature of the present invention, a lamp apparatus includes a vertically elongated, candle-shaped lamp structure including a battery powered source of light. The apparatus further includes a horizontally elongated base configured to support the lamp structure. The base defines a horizontally elongated battery compartment configured to receive batteries in a row in end-to-end horizontal positions, and includes battery contacts at opposite ends of the battery compartment.
In accordance with another principal feature of the invention, the candle-shaped lamp structure has a candlestick portion with a cylindrical side wall centered on an axis. A pair of opposed guide structures are located at an inner surface of the side wall. A vertically elongated circuit board is received upward through an upper lower end of the side wall, and has opposite vertical side edges received by the guide structures. In this arrangement, the circuit board divides the interior of the candlestick into two vertically elongated compartments on opposite sides of the circuit board. A source of light is electrically connected to the circuit board in a position located above an upper end edge of the circuit board, and is centered on the cylindrical axis. This enables light from the source to have an uninterrupted path from the source upward through an aperture at the upper end of the candlestick, and also downward through the compartments in the candlestick.